


your heart is lost at sea, your heart belongs to me

by KingLear



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Everything is mostly in lowercase, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, Mermaid Eddie Brock, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Other, Possessive Behavior, Tentacles, Venom is an ABSOLUTE creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLear/pseuds/KingLear
Summary: What price will Eddie have to pay to get his life on land?





	your heart is lost at sea, your heart belongs to me

eddie's always been filled with wanderlust and hunger to travel the surface, the waters are no friends of his. he'd been an orphaned baby, mother and father lost to the cruel fishing nets that pirates and sailors used to trap them with. he has nothing to lose.

he grows up surrounded by scared whispers of their human cousins on land, able to walk with two feet, instead of the golden brown-speckled fins that he flicks restlessly. he hears stories about their cruelty and all their despair. how if he'd encountered a human underwater, it would be in his best interest to drown that person. it would be considered merciful.

still, he can't help but watch the sandy beaches from afar, human children cradled close to their mother's chest, father's chasing their spawn around with laughter in the air, the even waves kissing the sand in hello. some part of him envies that, watches on with a longing so deep that it consumes him from the inside out. stares at his own gills in anger.

annie, a fellow kelp-mate pleads him to shell his dreams into the conch shells that lie near the shores. she's got a scar etching from the left eye to the dip of her mouth, her consequence of falling in love with a human that proved nearly fatal for her. Her glimmering wet eyes pleaded and her sharp fingernails dug into his arms. She can't lose him, she states, matter-of-factly. He looked away and swam to an alcove before he could crumble at the sounds of her crystalline tears.

he hears whispers of a sea witch strong and capable in their power, strong enough to give him whatever he wishes. the shoals of fish brush past him, giving him a wide berth as they travel southward. the whispers tell him with the warning that he must be ready to give up everything. eddie has nothing and so he propels himself forward, leaving without a goodbye.

the deep waters have always terrified him, especially as a little merling. The mermen and merwomen down there are more blood-thirsty, ready to cut him with a shine of their sharp teeth, eyes congealed with rage and total disregard. the people down there are more visibly scarred, and he passes fish that look like they could swallow him whole in one bite. he musters up all his courage and travels until he finds the ruins of a sunken ship. No doubt the works of sirens and their thunderstorms.

tired from swimming, he seeks refuge in the darkness of the quiet shipwreck. even as he swims into the entrance of the ship, he can feel a tingle at the back of his spine telling him that he is not alone. but it is a stupid feeling because the ship is eerily empty, the floorboards debilitated, it's inhabitants long dead, judging by the skulls and bones that littered every deck.

he searches for a small corner to lie in and closes his eyes even as he feels the knife-deep feeling of black wrong wrong WRONG, the feeling of dark eyes all over his body making him erupt in shivers, but the desire for sleep far outweighs his silly intuition. he lies dead to the world, even as something black shifted in the dark and slinks forward, winding their deceptively malleable limbs around his arms, his neck, suckers planting themselves on his light brown nipples, another curving into his red bitten lips. there is little more than a breathless moan when the tentacle brushes up against the opening of his tight slit, quiet keens as the tentacle carefully pushed in, then pushed back out, an easy ominous rhythm that promised more.

when he wakes up, his heart is pounding and he is breathless even as he thrashes against the tight constraints of tentacles woven around his body, tightly roiling even as he whines feeling wet, slick and unsatisfied. His sluggish eyes struggle to stay open and when he makes eye contact with a monstrous pair of whites, he has to bite his tongue from screaming. Finds that he can't even bite his tongue, as the pulsing conscious tentacle throbs and fills his mouth, his jaw aching, a sticky sweet dizzying fluid flooding his throat every few seconds. How long had he been open to the ministrations of this monster? He sobbed but the weight of the tentacle in his mouth absorbed all his coherency.

just as he looked down, the thick slimy black tentacle that had merely been playing with his wet slit pushed unforgiving into the loosened hole until it protruded crudely against the walls of his otherwise flat stomach. the screams echoed the corridors of the shipwreck, even as the monster slammed him against the wall, jack hammering the thick tentacle in and out of his slit at such a rapid intensity and speed that eddie has no choice but to hang on for the fuck of his life.

his eyes are rolled to the back of his head as he feels the suckers bite and suck at his nipples, pulling until he was whining continuously. he was so full but not full enough, there was something missing even as he was speared on the monster's thickest tentacle, over and over and over again. he was an empty hole until this being carved itself into him, commanding and true, even as he twitched incessantly at the fullness.

the monster was unnervingly quiet, the only sounds were the wet squelches of his cloaca being fucked wide open and his shameless loud moans that reverberated into the air. He knocked his head back and winced as it collided harshly with the wall behind him. He was being violated and he was enjoying it, enjoying every single filthy second of it.

with a final thrust that eddie swears he can feel in his chest, the tentacle thickens into a fat wide knot and finally, he sees the twinkling stars behind his eyes as he reaches his own orgasm, earth-shattering as he clenches and unclenches with over sensitivity, the thick pulses of cum pumping into him until he's full - too full - like a broodmare. Something unidentifiable and PRIMAL inside of himself is at last satisfied, and he grows limp, against the hold of the monster.

as he hangs off this monster's cock, he's in the throes of passing out, when he is jerked forward into the monster's body. Even as he closes his blurry eyes, he knows its too late to struggle now, he can hear the guttural goose-bump inducing voice that echoes with smugness and possessive finality, and whimpers involuntarily as it speaks its truth.

**MINE.**

**Author's Note:**

> we're all in the same monsterfucking boat. lol sorry its not in an actual story format. i just had this itch to get this story out and it fell out of my hands, and writing it in the way i usually do just wasn't going to cut it out.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
